Curiosa enemistad
by LadyVampKoopa
Summary: Danny está teniendo demasiados problemas con Dan y Vlad parece sospechar sobre él... Mucho yaoi y demás, puede que alguien se enamore
1. Chapter 1

_Antes que nada, es la primera vez que mis historias se leen por otras personas que no sea yo misma, así que, espero sean del agrado de todos aquellos que gustan de leer un poco de slash bastante explícito a decir verdad._

**Si el yaoi/slash no es de tu agrado, te sugiero que no lo leas, por el bien de tus ojos.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso.**

Va a ser un yaoi de la serie Danny Phantom. No se si usaré solo los personajes de la serie o meteré algún que otro bichillo salido de mi mente.

* * *

Capítulo 1

-¡Come termo, fantasma de pacotilla!-gritó Danny Phantom, el chico fantasma de pelo blanco y ojos verde espectral mientras el molesto, pero débil, fantasma de las cajas rogaba para no ser absorbido a pesar de que su cola ya estaba dentro del termo y tiraba de él hasta que Danny pudo poner la tapa-buf...-suspiró y los anillos brillantes salieron desde su cintura hacia arriba y abajo respectivamente cambiando la ropa negra-blanca ajustada por sus pantalones vaqueros sueltos y su camiseta de manga corta blanca con rebordes rojos. Sus ojos se volvieron azul celeste y su pelo de color negro, dándole ya un aspecto más natural, más humano simplemente. Sus amigos, Sam, una joven gótica con el raro fenómeno de los ojos morados y Tuck, o Tucker, todo un friki de las nuevas tecnologías, se acercaron a él con una sonrisa-¡Cada vez vas mejo!-dijo la chica-sep, hace ya casi un año desde que eres mitad-fantasma, ¿no?-dijo el moreno, levantando apenas unos segundos la vista de su PDA en la cual apuntaba los progresos de su amigo.-En realidad, solo han pasado unos diez meses...-dijo Danny y los tres fueron a casa más tranquilos.

Cuando Danny llegó, dejó el termo en su habitación y después de la cena, devolvió al preso a la zona fantasma, esperando que esa noche pudiese dormir tranquilo...

Pero ya dormido, sentía una rara presencia que se le hacía demasiado familiar y distante a la vez... Pero no podía ignorarla.- Danny...- se escuchaba en su cabeza una voz distorsionada, como si hablasen a través de un montón de papeles de filtro. Era una voz rara... Rasgada, grave y... Escalofriante. Danny estaba ya casi en el sueño REM cuando pudo descubrir quién era. De quién era esa voz. Dan. Dan Phantom estaba en su habitación. Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama a toda prisa, buscando con la vista por la habitación... Pero no había ni rastro del monstruo de pelo de fugo blanco de casi dos metros de alto. Ninguna evidencia de que estuviese cerca. Ni fuego, ni humo azul saliendo de su boca... Nada.-Una pesadilla...-se dijo a sí miso para tranquilizarse. Se tumbó con un suspiro de cansancio e intentó dormir, pero Dan no salió de su cabeza hasta pasadas casi dos horas.  
A la mañana siguiente le despertó una ráfaga helada. Abrió los ojos perezoso y al ver la hora, las seis menos veinte, pensó en cómo puede matar a un fantasma.

Se levantó y rapidamente una mano enguantada de negro le agarró del pijama y le tiró contra la cama. Plasmius, el fantasma-vampiro, le miraba con sus ojos rojos y una cruel sonrisa que dejaba ver sus afilados y peligrosos colmillos.-Buenos días Daniel.-dijo viendo como la expresión de sorpresa en Danny se cambiaba poco a poco por una de enfado. Se puso en pie sobre la cama y aún así encesitó levantar la cabeza pues la altura del fantasma rondaba el uno noventa a diferencia del menor que apenas llegaba al metro sesenta... Incluso las chicas de su clase eran más altas que él. El fantasma-vampiro le tomó del cuello y le levantó hasta tenerle a su altura mirando a sus ojos celestes-la-largo de mi casa, chiflado-dijo a duras penas pero claro, no le soltó-¿Qué andas tramando?-eso confundió al menor-¡si siempre el que trama algo eres TÚ!-Replicó con el ceño fruncido y le soltó bruscamente dejándole caer en la cama-bien.-Tras decir eso, se hizo invisible e intangible y desapareció.

Danny se tocaba el cuello notándolo helado. Ya eran casi las seis. Le iba a ser imposible dormir sin llegar tarde al instituto, aunque bien mirado, puede que sea la primera vez en todo el curso que llegue a tiempo.

Después de una larga ducha, un buen desayuno y una explosión en el laboratorio, salió y fue a clase.

Ya en el instituto Casper, en clase de gimnasia, los tres amigos miraban como se formaban grupos, dejándolos a ellos totalmente solos y apartados. El profesor, ya harto de ver ese tipo de comportamiento, puso a cada uno en un grupo. Y Danny tuvo la horrible suerte de acabar en el grupo de Dash. Casi empezaba a desear que Plasmius le hubiese dejado inconsciente para no tener que aguantar al rubio de uno ochenta y a sus insufribles amigos metiéndose con él y haciéndole correr y mancharse más de lo debido.

Al acabar los juegos, el equipo de Danny entró el último a las duchas ya que la mayor parte se habían roto por culpa de un enfrentamiento con un fantasma. Encima era su culpa en no tener duchas libres...

Por él, hubiese desparecido en el momento en el cual sus musculosos compañeros de equipo se empezaban a desnudar. Estaba él solo, un tirillas de metro sesenta escaso con menos masa muscular que una ameba. Hasta se le podían notar las costillas... Pero también estaba lleno de barro y sudor, por lo cual, esperó a que alguno acabase de ducharse, pero vio como Dash y otro dos compañeros de equipo casi con el mismo cuerpo que harían gritar a las compañeras se le acercaban con solo unas toallas en la cintura-tú, enano, arriba, queremos reírnos un rato-dijo el rubio y Danny sitió una alerta encenderse en su cabeza.-De-deja deja, ya me ducho en casa.-dijo, pero ya le estaban tirando al suelo mojado, con ropa incluida. Danny se encogió sobre si mismo, abrazándose las rodillas ya que se esperaba lo que Dash hizo : abrir las duchas para empaparlo. Danny sitió que su ropa se empapaba y pegaba a su cuerpo, provocando escalofríos y un sonrojo considerable.

Empezó a desnudarse aún encogido provocando risas y comentarios despectivos sobre su poco músculo. Se levantó de espaldas sin más remdio que hacer eso, tratando de alcanzar el jabón al alargar el brazo, pero vió una mano bastante más grande que la propia cogerlo antes que él y alejarlo. Dash sonreía con el jabón entre sus manos.-Da-Dash... ¿podrías darme el jabón por favor?...-podió Danny empezanod a temblar del frío, con las mejillas cobrando poco a poco un color cada vez más parecido al escarlata. -No Daniel-como odiaba Danny que le llamasen así-debes de pedirlo bien.-La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó dejando ver una peligrosamente cínica-vamos, pídelo como sabes-antes de que Dash acabase la frase, ya sabía que iba a decir-perrita-"_perrita_" dijo el mitad antasma al unísono en su cabeza, escuchando y casi pudiendo notar las risas que aumentaron cuando se puso a cuatro patas en el suelo, con el pelo aplastado hacia delante por el agua que aún mojaba sus mejillas. Podía notar las últimas gotas caer desde su cabelllo hasta su espalda y pecho, haciendo que se estremeciese. Ladró y miró a Dash, puso la pose de "pedir" que cualquier perro de campeonato sabría hacer a la perfección y loriqueó como un perro, casi llorando de verdad al ver que en lugar de dárselo, lo alejaba más y sus amigos se reían y le señalaban. Ya está, Danny no tenía algo que pudiese llamarse dignidad, pero para su desgracia la vergüenza es algo que parecía no querer dejarle nunca...

Todos esos lloriqueos fueron cortados cuando una mano le agarró el pelo y le empujó contra la entrepierna de Dash, haciendo que Danny actuase como un muelle y se separase en cuento pudo notar que se liberaba del agarre en su pelo negro. Las risas crecieron sumándose unos cuantos dedos señalándole a modo de burla cuando vieron que se quedó de rodillas en el suelo con una cara de espanto absoluta y lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Pero algo pasó en ese lapso de tiempo en el que Danny pensó que iban a abusar de él que hizo que sus ojos de pronto se volviesen rojos y su expresión de terror cambiase a una de odio, ira, rencor y maldad tan clara que haría exstremecerse incuso a Pariah Dark. Se levantó entre risas y miró a Dash a los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho-mira Dash, que a ti y a tus amigos os guste eso de chupar pollas no significa que a los demás tambié.-Primera reacción, todos se quedaron callados de pronto, mirando a Danny como si acabasen de ver un antasma, pero un puño del rubio fue más rápido y le dio tal golpe que se dio contra la pared.

Lo último que vio Danny antes de desmayarse, fue a Dash sonriendo con una expresión que mezclaba perfectamente el odio y la satisfacción.

Al cabo de un rato, abrió sus ojos viendo un techo blamco y notó un olor a desinfectante que le dejó claro que estaba en la enfermería. La habría reconocido solo con olerla un segundo por culpa de las visitas cada vez más frecuentes y por culpa de la misma persona, aunque esta vez Danny había tenido miedo de verdad...

Poco tardó en aparecer Sam y hablar con él-esto ya es demasiado Danny... Tienes que contárselo a tus padres.-dijo la chica asustada, con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos morados y delineados de negro.-Lo se Sam...-se limitó a decir justo cuando la enermera sacó a la chica de la habitación permitiendo a Danny descansar un rato más pues su dolor de cabeza era considerablemente pero que cualquier otro que antes hubiese tenido.

-¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVE A DECIR QUE NO HA SIDO PARA TANTO!?-Gritaba Maddie Fentom al director que trataba de escusarse. Los gritos, las discursiones y las excusas no eran algo que Danny tuviese muchas ganas de escuchar, por lo que mientras ellos acrodaban que castigo era mejor, él solo podía pensar en qué demoios se le había pasado por la cabeza para responder de esa forma. Ël nunca habría dicho algo como eso... ¿Le habría poseído algún fantasma? Imposible, lo habría notado en el momento en el que se acercase...

Al final quedaron en que tendrían que limpiar los baños durante el resto del curso a parte de hacer trabajos extras para todas las clases, y si se repetía, les echarían del institto Casper para los siguientes años. La familia Fentom no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero en fin, algo era algo.

Al llegar a la casa, Danny no saludó a Jazz, solo fue a su habitación sin querer comer nada.

A menos que a Skulker le dejase la novia, no iba a tener problemas pues la actividad fantasma estaba en horas bajas por a saber que estaba sucediendo en la zona fantasma. No tenía la cabeza como para pensar que eso podría ser peligroso tanto para los fantasmas como para él.

Todo tranquilo. Demasiado quizá.

La voz de Dan sonaba en su cabeza, pero no era un recuerdo. Le estaba hablando. Eran frases nuevas a las de esa mañana. Pero Danny tardó demasiado en reaccionar pues Dan estaba mirándole desde las sombras, con una cruel sonrisa dejando ver sus peligrosos colmillos y su lengua vípeda. Apenas una fracción de segundo después, Dan estaba sobre Danny con un reloj que parecía de ClockWork colgado del cuello.

¿Porqué tenía Dan eso? ¿Qué iba a hacer con su "padre"?

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que esté bien y eso.

Nos vemos.

_~~Lady Vamp~~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Si el yaoi/slash no es de tu agrado, te sugiero que no lo leas, por el bien de tus ojos.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso.**

* * *

Danny estaba tumbado debajo del poderoso cuerpo del mitad fantasma de nada menos que diez años mayor que él. -¡Dan suéltame!-gritaba asustado y más aún se asustó cuando se dio cuenta de que toda su familia seguía en la casa, sus padres en el salón, justo bajo su cama, y su hermana posiblemente en la habitación de al lado. Dan se relamió y levantó el reloj- tranquilo, padre, he parado el tiempo al tocarte...-le agarró del pelo para echar hacia atrás su cabeza y empezó a morder su cuello pasando poco después a deborar su boca.

El pobre no sabía como escapar, estaba tan asustado, tan débil... Solo podía empujar sin éxito pues el mayor bien podía pesar casi 40 kilos más que él.-¡PARA, LARGO!-cuando Dan le agarró el miembro con una dolorosa fuerza, Danny empezó a temblar queriendo correr, volar, lo que sea. Pero Dan tenía la misma capacidad de Plasmius de contrarrestar sus poderes...

Su pelo ya estaba blanco y sus ojos verde espectral. Pero su traje estaba siendo arrancado.- **¡DAN!**- gritó y ya no puedo más. Le miró llorando y lanzó su grito fantasmal lanzando al mayor contra el techo. Por suerte, el conjuro incluía que nada iba a poder ser destruido, y eso Danny lo agradeció. Aprovechó el aturdimiento del mayor y se apresuró a quitarle el reloj y ponerlo en marcha viendo a Dan desaparecer. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Su traje apenas le tapaba la cintura y los brazos, con las piernas, el pecho y el vientre al descubierto, uniendo los trozos con girones negros. Se tapó la cara con las manos tristemente enguantadas y se puso a llorar, temblando. Acababa de librarse una agresión peor a la de Dash, pero no se sentía para nada bien.

Apenas diez mintos después, el humillo azul le avisó de un fantasma. Se destransformó, volvió a transformarse y vio su uniforme perfectamente entero. Eso al menos le alivió... Al menos un poco...

La dama-de-la-cocina estaba poniéndole los pelos de punta a unos cuantos clientes de una cafetería y Danny tardó algo más en atraparla en el termo por culpa de su mal estar interior, pero al finalk lo logró, como siempre.

A su regreso, notó algo raro : una chaqueta peligrosamente cara y elegante estaba en el perchero junto a la puerta.

Desde el salón, Vlad Masters le sonreía cinicamente mientras tomaba café con sus padres.

Jack Fentom no dejaba de recordar los "buenos momentos" vividos junto al billonario mientras le golpeaba flojo el hombro y Maddie sonreía.-Oh, hola Daniel-dijo Vlad con ese tono de voz despectivo muy bien camuflado en amabilidad-Danny, cielo, ¿cuando has salido?-preguntó su madre pudiendo notarse por el "cielo" que seguramente se había enfadado al no ser avisada. -Ah si, tuve que ir a casa de Tuck... Lo siento pior no avisar-al no haberse pasado de las 10, su madre no le ragañó.

Danny miró al otro mitad-fantasma con el ceño fruncido y, antes de poder irse, su madre le atrapó y le sentó al lado de Vlad. Se sentía horriblemente incómodo de estar sentado al lado de su archienemigo como si no pasase nada mientras éste ligaba con su madre, auqnue ella parecía no enterarse.

-Y bien Daniel, ¿cómo vas con los estudios?-preguntó el billonario al joven que se aguantó el insultarle-como siempre, no me puedo quejar supongo.-Dijo de la forma más seca posible. Su madre le podría haber matado con la mirada-La verdad es otra, Danny, este trimestre has suspendido tres y las demás van aprobadas a muy duras penas.-El enfado era patente en las palabras de Maddie, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada al respecto. Solo una ligera y cínica risa de hombre podrido en dinaro interrumpió el silencio incómodo, llevándose la atención de todos. -Si ustedes lo desean, puedo llevar a Daniel a un colegio en Wisconsin en el cual le pondráin las pilas nada más pisase suelo escolar.-dijo el mayor de pelo plateado y Danny deseaba que estubiese bromeando. -¡Pues claro Hombre-V! ¡Confío en que Danny esta...-Jack Fentom fue cortado cuando Maddie levantó una mano con gesto amenazador. -Vlad, eres muy amable, pero creo que esto es algo que se debe hablar** a solas**- dijo moviendo a Danny y este se levantó pero los miró aterrado-¡NO PIENSO IR CON ÉL!¡ALLÍ NO TENGO A NADIE!-dijo al borde de un ataque de nervios pero la feroz mirada de su madre hizo que se acobardara y corriese a su habitación.

Estaba siendo un día nefasto y no parecía mejorar.

La amenaza de ir a vivir con Vlad, con Plasmius, le llenaba de temor e ira, pero no, no pensaba ser un huésped respetuoso. No. Iba a moestarle hasta que le echase por no aguantar más.

Eso en el caso de que Vlad convenciese a sus padres... Su padre ya estaba camelado, pero su madre era un hueso duro de roer.

A pesar de eso, fue rapidamente a preparar una mochila con lo imprescindible : su portatil con cables etc, el móvil y cargador, tres termos Fentom, la fotografía de su familia y amigos y un cuaderno con números alternativoa para llamar a Tucker y a Sam.

Dejó la mochila sobre la silla como para cojerla de casualidad por si le decían que iba a tener que irse si o si.

Sentado en la cama, rezaba interiormente para que su madre no dejase que Vlad la encandilase y la convenciese de que debía irse con él. Sabía que esos ojos azul marino eran capaces de hacer que cualquiera le obedezca. Vlad era tan atractivo... Con ese pelo plateado y largo... Su ancha espalda y piernas fuertes. Un momento. ¿Atractivo? ¿Danny estaba pensando que Vlad, su enemigo número uno, era** atractivo**? Sus mejillas se tiñieron de un adorable color rojo y se tapó la boca. No no no no, debía pensar con claridad. Lo primero que ensó es en mandarles un mensaje a sus amigos si llegaba a tener que irse. Agitó la cabeza y de pronto escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.

Abrió y vio a su madre sonriendo, devolviéndole algo de la esperanza al menor, pero Vlad apareció detrás con su cínica y dolorosa sonrisa que solo él sabe hacer -Salimos en media hora, Daniel.-

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquíe le cap dos. Creo que es más corto, bueno, mejor jaja.

Nos vemos.

_~~Lady Vamp~~_


	3. Chapter 3

_ Bien bien bien, este capítulo ya contiene escenas bastante gráficas, así que, absteneos de leer si vuestras entrepiernas no lo soportan_~

* * *

Danny estaba tumbado en la enorme cama de una enorme mansión con una enorme desesperación. Cerrando los ojos, podía ver cómo le rogaba a sus padres mientras estos le decían "es lo mejor" y "así aprnderás la lección". Se quitó una lágrima y fue hasta la puerta comprobando que estaba encerrado.

-¡Bien!-

Se transformó en fantasma y atravesó la puerta.

-¡Si cree que una simple puerta me va a parar, lo lleva claro!-

Estaba furioso, un sentimiento que apenas había sentido un ar de veces en su vida. Pero eso le sirvió para ir por toda la mansión, buscando a Vlad. Incluso se metió en el baño privado del mayor, pero le encontró al fin, sentado tranquilamente en su silla de oficina. Su gran oficina. Danny solo necesitó re-aparecer justo a dos centímetros de su cara para llevarse una agradable visión de un medio-fantasma asustado y sobresaltado. Pero el mayor no tardó nada en agarrarle del cuello.

-Daniel... Ya estabas tardando demasiado en venir...- Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara, esa sonrisa que dice "cuidado".

-Y apártate, te huele el aliento a muerto-dijo Vlad riendo, provocando que Danny se escapase y le mirase aún con esa furia en los ojos. -Al menos no me huele a muerto y a sangre, sanguijuela.-

El mayor bajó la sonrisa poco a poco hasta transformarla en un gesto realmente amenazador, haciendo lo mismo con las cejas que parecían juntarse sobre su puntiaguda y aristocrática nariz.

-No eres un niño facil de trartar, Daniel... Pero he notado algo.-

Se levantó acercándose al menor que poco a poco se veía obligado a recular al ver esa expresión tan parecida a la de Dash... No, esto no iba nada bien.

Danny se alejó todo lo rápido que pudo cuando el mayor de los mitad-fantasma estubo lo suficientemente cerca como para solo intentar tocarle. Sonó una risa de superoiridad y Vlad pasó a Plasmius, aún más ancho y alto que su forma humana, y agarró al menor sin dejar que escapase al lograr cancelar sus poderes.

Tomnó al desconcertado Daniel del mentón y observó sus ojos cian, los cuales eran un libro abierto para él.

-Daniel... Cada día eres más y más apetecible...-

La mano libre del mayor fue hasta su cadera y le apretó contra su poderoso cuerpo fantasmal.

-Dime... ¿No tienes novia?-

La boca de Plasmius se torció en una sonrisilla algo cruel y Danny trató de apartarle a sabiendas de que le es practicamente imposible.

-¡A-apártate!-

Gritó asustado pero el mayor le empezó a besar en los labios sin atender a las quejas del menor que estaba trartando constantemente de gritar, aunque no había visto a ninguna sirvienta que pudiese rescatarle...

-¡Vlad! ¡Mnh!-

Dijo y el mayor paró al ver los ojos azul celeste del menor empañados en lágrimas.

-Para... ¡Para! Por... Por lo que más quieras...-

Lloró algo más y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del mayor murmurando un leve "no".

Danny se des-transformó y el mayor empezó a notar una sensación algo molesta... Como un ardor en el pecho... Pero no lo entendía. Daniel no lloraba... ¿Qué le habría pasado?... Su lado paternal ansiaba abrazarle, consolarle... Y eso hizo, le abrazó y eso provocó más lágrimas del menor. Danny iba a caerse de no ser porqué Plasmius le estaba abrazando. Y el estar así, abrazados... Pasaron pocos segundos hasta que al mayor se le deshizo el nudo de la garganta pero... Esos segundos los sitió tan... Dulces...

-Daniel... ¿qué ha pasado?-

Habló al fin el adulto mirando a Danny sin atreverse a soltare pues sentía que de verdad le había pasado algo muy gordo. Tal vez el no tener el respaldo de su familia y amigos le esté afectando horriblemente... Pero de ser así, tendría que superarlo.

-Primro Dash...- murmuró hipando, agarrando la ropa del mayor.

-Luego... D... Dan...- dijo temblando y no dejó que el mayor hablase pues le miró con unos ojos de ira y desesperación demasiado aterradores y adorables como para interrumpirle.

-¡Y luego tú! ¿¡Qué os pasa conmigo!?-

El mayor estaba casi tan confundido como él. -...- Danny se trató de separar al no encontrar respuesta, pero Plasmius le abrazó transformándose en Vlad.

-Daniel... No lo sabía- trató de excusarse, pero parecía no convencer al menor pues seguía tratando de separarse.

-¡Eso no me vale!- Lloró con furia y Vlad, ya cansado, no dejó que se separase pues le agarró de los hombros mirándole con sus ojs azul oscuro.

-¡Daniel tranquilízate!- Le gritó viendo los ojos llorosos del menor y su boca que debilmente trataba de articular alguna palabra.

-Bésame...- Pdió con unos ojos a los que nadie podría haberse resistido por mucho aguante que tuviese. Vlad, en cambio, no hizo caso enseguida, solo se quedó aturdido. Danny aprovechó eso para soltar sus brazos, agarrarle de la ropa y ponerse de puntillas para estar cerca, muy cerca de su rostro.

-Pero antes dame una buena razón para que no te corte el cuello cuendo duermas...- Los ojos del meno brillaban de color rojo intenso ante la atónita mirada del mayor. Pero poco tardaron en volverse azules y aterrados, alejándose hasta chocar con la pared.

-¿Qué?-dijo el menor casi en un gritillo y el señor Masters le miró serio yéndose, dejando caer "ahora lo entiendo" mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Pero algo en el cerebro de Danny le dijo que era buena idea volver a la ira de antes. Salió, le agarró del brazo y le tiró al suelo en un despiste del mayor. Se sentó en su rehazo y agarró el cuello de su camisa como todo un matón lo haría.

-¡Daniel, suéltame! ¡Vete ahora mismo!- Y Danny no le escuchó, le besó, repitiendo lo mismo que hizo Vlado con él solo unos minutos antes. Pero el beso era distinto había... Una cierta calidez... Todo en conjunto, era un beso que nunca le habían dado a Vlad en años y uno que nunca Danny le había dado a nadie. Un beso apasionado, urioso, pero a la vez buscando el disrute del besado. Todo lo contrario al de Vlad.

Al separarse, Danny tenía las mejillas completamente rojas y Vlad había perdido las ganas de arrancarle la lengua de un mordisco. Estaba tan adorable así...

-V-vlad...- Dijo el menor y el recién nombrado le besó en los labios.

Danny estaba totalmente fuera de si, pero, ¿quién era él para desaprovechar tan deliciosa oportunidad?

...

-A-aah...-

Los gemidos escapaban de la boca de Danny al notar como Vlad le tocaba por lugares en los cuales solo se había posado la esponja.

Un nuevo gemido escapó al sentir sus pezones torturados, siendo lamidos, mordidos, pellizcados... Dejándole más de una vez gimiendo solo con el leve roce de un dedo experto al pasar a su alrrededor. Danny le aggarraba de cuando en cuando de los hombros, llegando una vez a quitarle la coleta y dejar libre el hermoso pelo plateado del adulto.

Las manos temblorosas del menor pasaron a su cuello y le besó en los labios, pero poco tardó en separarse y taparse con la camiseta, hace rato olvidada, al sentirse sin ropa interior.

-N-no puedo hacerlo... T-tengo miedo-

Vlado soltó el más amargo de los suspiros, casi con tono enfadado.

-Tranquiiiiiilo, no es nada a lo que temer, no duele tanto.-

Danny negó nervioso tapándose más y cerrando las piernas.

-Bueno, siempre podemos hacer muchas más cosas sin llegar a la penetra...-

Danny le tapó la boca con una mano aún más avergonzado que antes, haciendo sonreir a Vlad.

-¿Co-como qué?- Pregntó temeroso el menor y Vlad le agarró del pelo, se puso de pie y arodilló al menor.-Usa tu boca.-

El menor quería morirse... O quedarse sin orificios. Y su deseo aumentó al ver el miembro del mayor salir de su pantalón. Por los Dioses, ¿como andaba con eso?

Danny empezó a temblar y le dio en la mano para que soltase su pelo empezando a lamer de una forma... Bueno, era virgen. Eso ya deja claro todo. Pero esa forma tan inocente y torpe le empezaba a gustar. Vlad veía como la lengua de Danny iba y venía por lo ancho y largo de su miembro, hasta trató de metérselo en la boca, pero apenas pasó del glande provocando una risilla al verle toser.

-Te daré un consejo, usa bien las manos~-

Danny llegó a gruñir y decir alguna palabra mal sonante, pero emepezó a masturbarle y, por la madre de Vlad, en eso si que teía mucha experiencia.

-Ahm... Daniel, por si te lo preguntabas... Son 22'5-dijo el mayor entre gemidos y Danny paró mirándole sonrojado.

-¿¡En serio pretendías meter ESO!?- Vlad empezó a reir y, ni corto ni perezoso, metió su miembro casi todo lo que podía en la boca del menor provocándole una arcada.

-Daniel, solo necesitas practicar...-

Se ralmió y Danny le miró sonrojado y algo harto de ser tratado como un tonto. Agarró el miembro del mayor y empezó a masturbarle de una forma para nada casta que hizo gemir a Vlad.

Le agarró de la cabeza, embistiendo su boca, notando los saltitos que daba el menor cada vez que necesitaba toser sin poder hacerlo hasta acabar en su garganta recibiendo un arañazo en la pierna de una pequeña mano temblorosa. Danny se vio obligado a tragar y por poco no se ahoga en el momento justo en el que pudo respirar.

-Sabe fatal... Ugh voy a vomitar...-

Las palabras del menor hicieron que Vlad se riese y luego se relamiese... Danny estaba, sencillamente, arrebatador, pidiendo con cada uno de sus gestos ser violado hasta el amanecer... Su pelo alborotado, los ojos entornados en un claro signo de vergüenza... Una mano tapando la boca, tratando de ocultar algo del semen que le había manchado y ese hermoso sonrojo que parecía encender llamas en la cara del chico.

Si, Vlad no iba a poder resistirlo.

Le tumbó llevándose una queja y empezó a lamer el miembro del menor como todo un profesional, llevándole al límite en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Ah! ¡Hum! ¡Vlad!-Gemía Danny con su dulce y avergonzada voz al sentir demasiado placer en su pequeño miembro.

Pero Vlad no quería acabar de humillarle tan pronto, por ello, dejó su miembro de lado y se lamió los dedos empezando a meter uno sin demasiado cuidado en el trasero del menor.

-¡Auh! ¡O-oye que duele!-

Danny trataba de separarse pero Vlad le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Daniel, solo voy a usar mis dedos. Tranquilízate.- Dijo y metió otro demasiado pronto pues Danny casi estaba llorando asustado y con el trasero dolorido.

Vlad resopló y empezó a ir más despacio. No era su estilo, pero el hacerlo le dejó escuchar unos hermosos gemidos de placer y un leve toque de dolor salir de los labios de Danny que empezaba a derretirse... Mucho mejor que escuchar que le duele, si señor.

Vlad empezó a mover más los dedos dentro suya, pasando a lamer también el miebro del menor. Ya estaba empezando a sentir la necesidad de acabar con él, tampoco era cuestión de alargarlo mucho si no puede que Danny no volviese a mostrarse tan cariñoso...

-¡ah, aah!- Los gemidos eran más y más seguidos y Vlad sabía perfectamente que significaba eso sumado a las contracciones temblorosas en su entrada... Y salió soltando su miembro en el momento en el que Danny empezaba a correrse, acabando con un gemido de sorpresa y placer. Era la primera vez que dejaba de sentir contacto ísico cuando lograba llegar al climax y no estaba tampoco nada mal. Hasta había arqueado el cuerpo sin enterarse...

-Ah... Madre mía...- Murmuró Danny y cerró los ojos agotado, quedándose dormido. Un día de muchas emociones.

Vlad tuvo la tentación de dejarle ahí tirado y que la sirvienta lo recogiese por la mañana, pero el niño había sido muy muy bueno, así que, le limpió un poco y le dejó dentro de su cama, yéndose él a la suya.

-Creo que a partir de hoy va a ser todo más interesante.

* * *

(Soy el Oogie Boogie man)

Bueno, lo siento por tardar, exámenes y enermedades varias me han impedido si quiera dormir, pero aquí está el tercer cap de "Curiosa Enemistad".

Espero que os guste.

Nos vemos.

_~~LadyVamp~~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Lo de siempre, si el yaoi no te gusta, internet está lleno de historias geniales que podrás leer._

_A los demás lectores, espero que os guste._

* * *

Vlad dormía tranquilamente, con la sensación de haber logrado uno de los mayores retos de la historia, tener a Danny manso como un gatito y durmiendo donde él podía vigilarle.

Pero un gran ruido que hizo retumbar la cama le despertó.

Vio una luz blanca y tortuosa enfrente suyo y, al mirar, ahí estaba Dan, de pie, mirándole. La pared tras de él estaba destrozada.

Ya iba a transformarse cuando Dan le lanzó un trozo de tela a la cara, un trozo que Vlad reconoció al instante pues era nada más y nada menos que la P-D del traje del chico fantasma.

Su corazón se paró por unos segundos, pero apretó el trozo de tela transformándose dando un salto para flotar sobre la cama, con las manos empezando a brillar en un tono violeta, cargándose con energía.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho a Daniel!?- Plasmius gritó y trató de ir hacia la habitación del menor, sin llegar a pensar si era una trampa, pero Dan se lo impidió lanzanod una bola de ectoplasma a su espalda, lanzándole contra una pared.

-Tranquilo... No le he hecho nada malo... Solo le he dado lo que tu no te has atrevido...-La risa de Dan resonó en la cabeza del vampir-fantasma. No era posible, no lo había matado... O...

Vlad Plasmius lo comprendió todo, miró a Dan con verdadero terror en sus ojos rojo sangre, sin crerse lo que acababa de pensar, pero una nueva risotada le hizo estremecerse y confirmarlo.

-No sabía que podía gritar tanto durante tanto tiempo...- Dijo Dan tras reirse, relamiéndose con su vípeda lengua mirando como Plasmius negaba con la cabeza.

No, no era posible... Lo habría escuchado, tendría que haberlo escuchado. ¡Era IMPOSIBLE!

Lleno de conusión, miedo e ira, le atacó, empezando una pelea entre practicamente dos titanes fantasmales.

Vlad no se hacía una idea de lo que había sucedido solo hace una hora en la habitación de Danny...

_Daniel dormía algo perturbado aún por lo sucedido con el mayor. Pero estaba tranquilo en cierta medida._

_El frío repentino le hizo encojerse y arroparse, pero no tardó demasiado en abrir los ojos y descubrir a Dan mirándole tumbado, o más bien flotando tumbado, a su lado en la cama. La sonrisa dejaba ver esos peligrosos colmillos y sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre._

_Danny se separó corriendo, sin tiempo a reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido pues de nuevo Dan estaba sobre su cuerpo. El reloj estaba parado y Danny sabía que por mucho que gritase, no iba a servir de nada..._

_Estaba a merced del mayor pues no sabía si iba a poder lanzar su grito fantasmal en un plazo tan corto de tiempo._

_-¡Dan, déjame!- Gritó aterrado cuando sintió que su ropa era, literalmente, arrancada y dejada hecha girones en algún lado de la habitación. Danny no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso, y por ello peleba, empujando, pegando patadas, todo aquello que le alejase al menos un segundo de su cuerpo desnudo._

_Pero de pronto, un sonido le sobresaltó e hizo que parase de pelear. Ese sonido, era la cremallera del pantalón del fantasma..._

_-¡NO!-Gritó y se transormó en ese mismo instante, algo que molestó enormemente a Dan. Le agarró del pecho y le arrancó el trozo de tela con su "escudo de armas". El resto del traje sufrió el mismo destino, quedando solo con algún que otro trojo unido a sus guantes, botas y el cuello._

_De nuevo se encontraba a si mismo desnudo e indefenso._

_Y peor fue el momento en el cual Dan le puso boca abajo en la cama._

_Danny no podía hablar, solo balbuceaba que le dejase, que parase, pero en cuanto notó que sus caderas eran levantadas con fuerza supo que no había vuelta atrás. _

_-¡Dan!-Pudo solo gritar, abriendo los ojos como platos al sentir el miembro del antasma pelear por entrar sin cuidado ni preparación en su pequeño cuerpo._

_-¡AAAH!- Un grito fue lo siguiente en cuanto el miembro empezó a entrar. No llegó a la mitad, necesitaba moverse, y embistió con tanta fuerza que Danny cerró los ojos agarrando las sábanas, tirando hacia delante. Horrible, era horrible..._

_-¡No! ¡Por fa... AAAH!-Suplicaba que parase, que no siguiera, que todo fuese un mal sueño..._

_Pero el dolor era tan real... No era un sueño..._

_-Oh si padre... Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando esto...- Dijo Dan riendo entre dientes, escuchando su cuerpo chocar contra algo ligeramente líquido. Si, Danny estaba sangrando, y ¡de qué manera! A Dan le parecía la mayor prueba de amor hacia su persona y, por ello, se movió más y más, haciendo la agonía de Danny cada vez peor, cada vez más insifrible..._

_Ni si quiera era capaz de mantenerse sobre sus rodillas cuando notó que su estómago se movía. Le estaba haciendo demasiado daño, pero ya daba igual, estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento..._

Plasmius estaba perdiendo en la pelea. Estaba tan magullado que hasta sentía sangre correrle por la frente. Pero seguía peleando. Quería saber que le había pasado a Daniel, o si todo era una trampa, o lo que fuese. Necesitaba saberlo...

Dan le dio tal puñetazo en el estómago, que el vampiro-fantasma habría quedado KO de no ser por su fuerza de voluntad.

-¡Deja ya de pelear! ¿No ves que no puedes conmigo? Yo solo quiero acabar contigo de una forma rápida, si dolor, pero ¡me lo pones muy dificil!- Con esa última palabra le tiró al suelo, pisándole una mano. -¡Eres increíble!- Ahora la otra. -¿¡Porqué le tienes que tener TU!?- Ahora, en el pecho, y Vlad pudo sentir una de sus costillas romperse. Por suerte era una persona uerte, pero a saber como iba a acabar.

Iba cada vez a peor, cada vez se quedaba con menos ideas para dañarle, apartarle o simplemente hacer que se largase aburrido.

Pero algo le vino a la mente pues Dan tenía un reloj al cuello. En cuanto se acercó, se lo quitó de un tirón, desapareciendo Dan en el momento.

Vlad no perdió el tiempo mirando el reloj, corrió hacia la habitación de Danny.

Miró en la cama pero estaba vacía... Había una gran mancha de sangre y las sábanas estaban descolocadas y arañadas.

-Daniel...- Dijo y voló por toda la casa para no encontrarle en ningún sitio.

No... No iba nada bien.

* * *

Bueno, ya se que es muy cruel pero hey, el drama viene bien~

Espero que os haya gustado.

Nos vemos.

_~~Lady Vamp~~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Espero poder subir los capítulos con más frecuencia ya que seguramente disponga de más tiempo que antes._

_Bueno, dicho eso ya sabéis, si el yaoi no es lo vuestro, simplemente no leais este fic._

_A los demás, espero que os guste._

* * *

Danny abrió los ojos despacio solamente para comprobar que de verdad estaba despierto. Pero los cerró rápido por si _alguien_ estaba esperando a que despertase.

Notó su cuerpo ir reaccionando y mandándole señales de dolor al cerebro rápidas, haciendo saber al mitad-fantasma que de verdad le había sucedido lo que más temía...

Al minuto pudo notar que estaba tumbado en el suelo, era frío, y no daba la sensación de ser el suelo enmoquetado de la mansión de Vlad.

Vlad... ¿Le habría pasado algo?...

Y con ese pensamiento, abrió tan rápido los ojos que se asustó, pero ya era tarde para fingir estar fuera de juego durante más tiempo.

-Ya era hora, pensé que estabas muerto...- Dijo Skulker delante del chico, mirándole con una metálica ceja levantada.

Eso no le ayudó a tranquilizarse pues se levantó con tanta rapidez que cayó de lado hacia la pared. Por suerte, pudo apoyarse con las manos y no se golpeó la cabeza.

-¿Q-qué es esto?... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Dijo Danny empezando a asustarse cada vez más, pero su enemigo le miró confundido.

-Eso mismo he preguntado yo cuando te han tirado aquí dentro... Ah, estas en pelotas...- Dijo con una risilla al ver al menor sonrojarse hasta el tope y taparse con las manos su, ciertamente, desnudo cuerpo.

Skulker miró a otro lado, no es que le gustase precisamente eso de ver al chico desnudo.

-Esto es muy raro...- Comentó Skulker sin ver cómo Danny se des-transformaba y volvía a transformarse para tener su traje.

-Lo normal es que me encierres tu, no él.- acabó de decir y el chico de pelo blanco lo miró con curiosidad, aunque bien sabía que se refería a Dan, necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios.

-¿Ha-hablas de Dan...?- Dijo al fin y Skulker asintió mirándole de nuevo.

-Ha estado arrestando y casi matando a todos los fantasmas que nos opusimos a que fuese el dueño de esta zona y la humana. Ember se fue con él-eso lo dijo más molesto que preocupado por su novia.- Clock work lleva desde el principio de su parte y claro, ahora Pariah Dark le sigue también.- Resopló sin atender a la cara de terror del menor de ambos.

No p0odía ser, por eso estaba tan tranquila la ciudad.

Ambos mundos estaban practicamente condenados y él, en lugar de evitarlo, había estado jugando al "niño grande" con Vlad...

-Puede asegurarte que Dan se ha vuelto imparable desde que Clock Work le soltó del termo.-

Danny empezaba a temblar, en parte del dolor que volvía a su cuerpo, en parte por su familia. Ya había vivido en un futuro en el cual Dan los mataba, pero aún quedaban años.

-Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que detenerle...- Dijo y cuando fue a caminar hacia la puerta fue cuando sintió que tenía los pies atados a la misma pared en la cual había estado apoyado.

-Pues creo que lo tienes muy jodido, enano...-

...

Vlad estaba empezando a volverse loco.

Había estado buscando a Daniel por los alrrededores, incluso en la casa de éste por si había logrado escaparse y nada... No había ni rastro de Daniel por ningún lado.

Lo único que se pasaba por su mente era que se lo había llevado a la zona fantasma, y había estado ignorando esos pensamientos durante todo el tiempo de inutil búsqueda, acabando por volver a su mansión.

Activó el portal y entro viendo algo que no le alentaba para nada...

Nada más llegar a la ciudad, pudo ver varios de los edificios-flotantes en reuinas, los presos liberados, montones de soldados de cierto fantasma bélico por todos lados... Era peor de lo que hubiese podido imaginar.

Escondiéndose, Vlad iba hacia la prisión, hasta que en una calle cortada, encontró a Clock Work. Sus ojos brillaban en un rojo totalmente aterrador y su pelo se erizó mientras se lanzaba contra él sin ver que estaba con grilletes en manos y piernas y, lo más raro de todo, su cuerpo no cambiaba, mantenía un estado de joven casi adulto.

Aunque su sorpresa no fue suiciente para mitigar su ira.

-¡¿Porqué has ayudado a Dan!? ¡¿Esque estás loco!?- Le zarandezaba mirándole empezando a sentir unas ganas de matar que nunca antes había sentido, ni si quiera con Jack Fentom.

Entre los gritos y los zarandeos, se dio cuenta de que le estaba pegando puñetazos con la suficiente fuerza para que le suplicase que parara.

-¡Ba-basta! ¡Para de una vez!- Pedía y Vlad le soltó con desprecio mirándole a los ojos sintiendo un grito ahogarse en su garganta que se transformó en un gruñido cuando pudo escapar.

-Empieza a hablar si no quieres acabar con la cabeza en mi pared.- Ordenó y el fantasma suspiró.

-Dan... Bueno, él me hablaba todas las noches... Y cuando también me hablaba de día, empezé a asustarme.- Dijo tembloroso. Se veía débil, mucho más flojo que nunca.

_-No sabía qué hacer. Dan solo me hablaba sobre las cosas que podríamos lograr juntos. Se pasó meses hablando solo él, y, cuando le empecé a responder, fue cuando me di cuenta de que me tenía bajo su poder.- _

_-Lo que le hizo a Danny no es nada comparado con lo que he tenido que aguantar yo durante semanas. Aunque no me alegro... Se que no debí liberarle, pero seguramente solo me usó para asegurarse, él ya sabía como escapar, al menos sabía cómo sacar su mente...-_

-¿Y cómo eres tan imbécil de sacarle? Por mucho que te torturase, tu trabajo era proteger al mundo- "a Daniel" pensó- de Dan, ¡no soltarle porqué te quitase horas de sueño!-

Le propinó un nuevo puñetazo en la nariz, haciendo que cayese para atrás.

Le miró desde el suelo y sonrió.

-Se hace lo que sea por la persona que uno ama, ¿no, Plasmius?-

...

Skulker, a pesar de repetir una y otra vez que era una malísima idea, ayudó a Danny a romper las cadenas.

-Esta me la vas a deber.- Dijo el fantasma metálico cuando logró romper la última cadena y Danny sonrió de lado sin nada de malicia, solo con las energías renovadas ignorando el dolor que sentía por todo su interior.

-Pórtate bien y podré devolvértela.-

-Pides mucho, enano. Lárgate antes de que alguien me culpe de tu fuga.- Dijo y se tumbó tratando de dormirse y pretendiendoq ue ni si quiera ha visto al menor.

Se hizo intangible e invisible, viendo lo que esperaba, los grilletes no se separaron de su cuerpo, pero pudo pasar despacio.

Aún siendo invisible, debía esconderse pues unos grilletes rotos y flotantes cerca de la prisión iban a ser demasiao llamativos para los fantasmas.

Y al salir del todo, vio lo mismo que Vlad, todo destrozado a un nivel que solo Dan podía lograr.

No podía esperar más, iba todo lo rápido que podía, buscando a Dan, a Clock Work o a quien fuese que pudiera ayudarle a parar a Dan...

Entre su desesperación, sus nervios y el dolor aún latiente de su interior, Danny empezaba a pensar que no iba a poder detenerle, que iba a fracasar... Pero pensó en el futuro, en ese que no quería. No iba a permitir a Dan destrozar a su familia y dejarle solo con Vlad. No iba a permitir ver de nuevo a su familia morir... Ni a sus amigos, ni a nadie en defnitiva, tenía que salvar Amity Park.

En su búsqueda, vio algo que la llamó la atención, un rayo de energía púrpura salía de una pared muy cerca de su cabeza.

Danny sabía a quién le pertenecía esa energía y voló a toda prisa viendo a Vlad a punto de atravesar a Clock Work con una nueva descarga, pero apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Vlad! ¡No lo hagas!- Dijo y Vlad dejó al aterrado fantasma para abrazar a Danny dejando poco a poco de cargar sus manos hasta poder apretarle con firmeza contra su cuerpo, notándose entonces aliviado y dolorido por la paliza recibida horas antes por Dan.

-Daniel... No... ¿estas bien?- Preguntó y miró a los ojos verde brillante del chico fantasma. Tenía una cara que dejaba ver perfectamente que el dolor no se iba y que la preocupación y la culpa lo atormentaban.

-Si Vlad... Estoy bien..- Dicho esto, el vampiro le agarró de la nuca y le besó en los labios con una sensación que nunca había sentido antes, ni por Maddie ni por nadie...

Y esa sensación se avivó cuando Daniel, _su_ Daniel, le empezó a responder, abrazándole por el cuello para juntarle todo lo posible a su cuerpo.

-Chicos, siento interrumpir el momento... Pero si seguís así os vais a quedar sin vuelta a casa...-

Danny soltó un gemido de queja y Vlad, más claro y conciso, un claro gruñido. Se separó del menor pero agarró a Dany por los hombros con fuerza, con un brazo.

-Vámonos, y tu vienes con nosotros.-

Dijo al fantasma y este se levantó, pero vio algo que le hizo detenerse.

Una fuerte risa hizo que la pareja se girase, viendo entonces a Dan respaldado por Pariah Dark y dos soldados.

-No será necesario que les acompañes porqué no van a irse a ningún lado...-

Danny estaba tratando de mantener las compostura, y agarró la capa de Vlad con disimulo temblando suavemente.

-Apártate de nuestro camino-¿nuestro? Vale, esto ya iba en serio para el mayor...

-¿Para qué? No tenéis a nada a lo que volver. Ya he destrozado vuestro querido pueblucho y Padre...- Dijo dirigiendo la mirada al chico que se asustó al ver la sonrisa filosa del mayor.-No sabía que eso de gritar lo habías sacado de tu madre... -

-No... M-mamá...-Dijo abriento tanto los ojos que por poco se le iban a salir. Miró al suelo y se garró la cabeza gritando.

-**¡NO!**-

* * *

Bueno bueno bueno, espero que hos haya gustado.

Nos vemos.

_~~Lady Vamp~~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Si el yaoi no te gusta, vete a comer ganchitos, dicen que estan genial en esta época del año._

_A los demás, pillad los ganchitos y disfrutad con este capítulo._

* * *

Danny estaba gritando desde hacía un minuto.

Vlad le abrazaba y le miraba a los ojos tratando de que no perdiese la razón.

Estaba llorando, sentía su pecho arder, su corazón iba tan rápido que iba a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad en cualquier momento.

Dan solo reía, quería disfruta de la vista, alamcenar cada color, cada sonido, cada gesto que provenía de su aterrorizado padre. No tenía precio, era incluso mucho mejor que cuando le vio sangrar.

Dan solo veía amor, amor sincero y puro. Demasiado para él. Le estaba encantando. Y eso a Clock Work le dolía, no quería que Dan mirase con tanto amor a Danny.

-Mamá... No puede ser...-

-Daniel, tranquilo...- Le acarició la cabeza viendo como Danny empezaba a dejar de estar tan aterrado muy despacio.

Respiraba con dificultad, y acabó por abrazarle.

-Por-por favor... Sácame de aquí...-

Dijo tan bajo que apenas Vlad le pudo escuchar, aunque no le hacía falta pues su plan había sido desde un principio llevárselo tan lejos como le fuera posible. Pero tendría que llevarse a Clock Work si quería acabar con Dan... Solo él sabía como volver a encerrarlo, y puede que el ver lo que ha provocado su "amado" le hiciese recapacitar.

Si no, iba a encargarse de sacárselo a la fuerza.

-Agárrate...- Dijo al oído del pequeño que le agarró con fuerza de la capa al abrazarle. Plasmius lanzó un par de bolas de ectoplasma morado a los dos soldados tras Dan y agarró de la ropa al fantasma con grilletes llevándoselos a ambos volando, haciéndose los tres invisibles.

El portal de la casa de Plasmius estaba abierto. Tenía que estarlo.

Voló rápido, sin dejar que Danny se separase ni un milímetro de su pecho. El menor era pesado cuando se trataba de volar, pero no pensaba soltarle.

El portal, ahí estaba. Seguía abierto, pero parpadeaba.

-Mierda.- Soltó y logró entrar por milímetros. Tiró a Clock Work sin ningún cuidado al suelo del laboratorio, pero envolvió a Danny con su cuerpo, atravesando paredes por la velocidad hasta llegar al bestíbulo.

Al separarse del menor, vio que estaba con la mirada totalmente apagada. No había ni rastro de la vitalidad que siempre había visto, y eso le dilió como un tiro en la sien.

-Daniel... Tenemos que irnos, aquí es donde van a buscar primero.- Dijo y se levantó del suelo, levantándole despacio, escuchando como el fantasma abandonado trataba de escaparse por una ventana.

Danny reaccionó. Apartó a Vlad de un empujón. De un fuerte y certero puñetazo mandó a Clock Work al suelo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, agarrándole de la misma forma que le hizo a Vlad hace cosa de un día.

Pero no había ni rastro de lujuria, ni mucho menos inocencia, Danny solo estaba furioso, confundido y muy asustado, pero debía hacer algo.

-Escúchame, fantasmita de mierda. Como mi familia y amigos de verdad esten muertos y tu no puedas hacer nada por remediarlo, juro que voy a buscar la forma de matarte lenta y dolorasmente, con mis propias manos. Así que más te vale hacer las cosas bien.-

Plasmius estaba más que alucinado. Aún más que el fantasma agredido. Pero sobre todo estaba terriblemente emocionado. No sabía que Daniel, _su_ Daniel podía ser tan agresivo. Si, cierto es que había tenido que llegar a unos extremos bastante dolorosos, pero eso es lo que más le gustaba. Con apenas catorce años había logrado sacar la ira que él mostraba a cada hora.

-Perfecto Daniel...- Dijo y le separó del fantasma para besarle en los labios con una agresividad a la que el menor respondió con temblores, aunque no estaba asustado del mayor, solo seguía nervioso.

-Creo... Que mejor irse...- Clock Work se levantaba despacio mientras ambos gruñían molestos.

...

-¡Panda de inútiles!- Dan pateada las cabezas de los dos soldados esqueletos que le habían fallado.

-¿¡Tan complicado es esquivar!? ¿¡TANTO!?- Les gritaba sin parar hasta que Pariah Dark tuvo que intervenir.

-Mi señor, creo que debemos ir a buscarles...-

-Si cielo, luego podrás patearles, pero mejor ir primero a por tu padre...- Esa voz fua la femenina y atrayente de Ember, la ahora ex de Skulker.

A esos camelos no se resistía Dan claro, ¿qué mejor que una puta para calentarse la cama en ausencia de su amado Padre?

La agarró de la cintura y la levantó sin dificultad besándola de una forma un tanto... Inquietante...

-Tienes razón. Vamos a por ellos.-

Se subió en el caballo que antes era del fantasma bélico y montó a la cantante fantasmal dentras suya saliendo en busca de los fugitivos. No podía dejar que Danny escapase como si nada y menos ese supuesto vampiro. Sobretodo juntos.

...

Danny había estado buscando a gente con vida, pero, en solo unas horas, la ciudad había quedado totalmente destruida. Ni rastro de un solo edificio en pie.

Y al llegar a su casa... No lo soportó más y se echó a llorar nuevamente tapándose la cara.

Había rastros de sangre por todos los alrrededores, en los cristales, los trozos de pared... El letrero luminoso estaba abollado y caido a un lado de la calle.

-Daniel...- Le llamó Vlad cuando el menor se carcó y cayó de rodillas rente lo que parecía ser las gafas que siempre usaba su madre con su uniforme azul.

A los pocos metros, pudo ver tela anaranzada, posiblemente de su padre... Lo había perdido todo.

Plsmius se puso detrás suya y le acarió la cabeza.

-Entiendo tu dolor, pero no podemos quedarnos quietos, debemos entrar en el laboratorio de tus padres Daniel...-

El chico hizo caso, se levantó y fue hasta el encadenado para llevárselo a rastras pracicamente hasta el sótano donde estaba el laboratorio.

-Habla.- Dijo secamente a pesar de sus lágrimas aún cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Necesito... Un termo y que me dejéis solo unos minutos...- Dijo notablemente asustado.

Danny cogió el dichoso termo, se lo dio y agarró a Vlad de la mano para salir y dejarle hacer lo que tuviese que hacer.

-¿Y si es una trampa?- Preguntó el mayor.

-No... No me importa...-

Vlad le abrazó acariciando su blanco cabello y le besó en la mejilla despacio.

-Vlad... Si... Si morimos... Prométeme que vas a estar a mi lado...-

Daniel le abrazó y le besó en los labios, miró los ojos totalmente rojos del mayor y, con una sonrisa leve, pero sincera le dijo.

-Te quiero...-

...

Dentro del laboratorio, y ajeno a lo que sucedía fuera, Clock Work meditaba y pasaba ciertas propiedades magico-espectrales al termo deseando que le diese el suficiente tiempo, aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero no quería que así sucediese si no, sería un final horrible para Danny, para Vlad y para él mismo.

Tenía que portarse como debía y hacer las cosas bien o no iba a poder cambiar el destino marcado.

...

Dan avanzaba, ya había destruido, y luego registrado, toda la casa del "vampiro".

Estaba llegando a Amity Park, no le quedaba nada por llegar.

Vio la casa de Danny y tuvo un presentimiento más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese sentido antes.

-Ahí estan...- Dijo sonriendo con sus filosos colmillos al aire. Se bajó del caballo olvidando a la cantante que iba tras él.

Estaba cada vez más cerca de lo que podría ser una entrada para alquien con grilletes, pero apareció alguien a quién no esperaba ver, Sam, la amiga gótica de Danny seguía viva, y tenía un adorable termo en sus manos.

-La... ¡Largo!- Estaba bastante herida, hasta a Dan le pareció notar que una de sus piernas estaba rota, o si no, como poco astillada.

-No me hagas reir. Venga guapa, si tiras ese trasto, no te mato... ¿si?-

Pero a ella poco le importó, apretó un botón y, en lugar de absorver, lanzó unas ondas de energía muy parecidas a las que soltaba Danny con su grito fantasmal y claro, le dio de lleno a Dan y a un par de soldados.

-¡Bien!- La chica iba a correr, pero la pierna le falló y acabó cayendo al suelo.

Dan solo había recibido el golpe, pero los soldados le habían amortiguado la caida por lo que, se levantó, caminó hacia la chica y la levantó del cuello chasquenado la lengua.

-Muy mal... Eso no es lo que habíamos hablado...-

El termo estaba con la energía a cero, y Sam no podía liberarse de su mano, solo se sentía más ahogada a cada segundo. Había sobrevivido a todos los ataques, no era justo morir así.

Pero ya no podía articular palabra, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, cuando Dan de pronto la soltó y la dejó caer.

-¡Déjala de una vez!- Danny gritó, estaba más que furioso. Sus manos rezumaban energía espectral verde intenso y brillante, del mismo color que la que acababa de lanzar al costado de Dan que se levantaba despacio. Dio una última mirada a la chica y vio como exalaba su último aliento. Sam estaba muerta.

Danny apartó la mirada de su querida amiga con gesto de dolor, y solo Plasmius necesitó eso para atacar directamente al gran fantasma.

Mientras el adulto peleaba fuertemente contra Dan, Danny protegía como buenamente podía la casa de los soldados de Pariah Dark. No podía permitirse que entrasen y rompiesen lo que sea que estuviese haciendo Clock Work. Y más le valía hacer las cosas bien o Danny iba a cumplir lo dicho.

No sabía cómo, pero iba a hacerlo.

-¡Ríndete! ¿¡No ves que no logras nada!?- Dan golpeó demasiado fuerte en el pecho de Plasmius. Danny creyó escuchar un fuerte crujido detrás del grito que pegó su recién proclamada pareja al caer de bruces contra el suelo y volver a su forma humana.

-No...- Danny olvidó su plan de proteger la casa y voló hasta estar al lado de un combaleciente Vlad. Estaba sangrando por todas partes, su ropa estaba totalmente desgarrada y parecía no poder mover el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Vlad...!- Dijo el menor ahogando un grito, a lo que el mayor solo respondió con una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien Daniel... No te preocupes... Si dejas que lleguen a Clock Work no tendré cura...-

Danny no pudo más y empezó a llorar abrazándole fuertemente contra su cuerpecito tembloroso. Estaba aterrado, sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Después de todo, solo era un niño de catorce años, apenas había podido vivir un tercio de su vida y ya tenía que soportar demasiadas pérdidas.

-Voy a salvarte... Vlad no te mueras joder.- Dijo y le besó en los labios despacio.

Se levantó y miró atrás viendo a los soldados entrar en la casa y a Dan detrás. Querían llegar a Clock Work y Danny ya no podía hacer nada por impedírselo.

Pero de pronto escuchó un acorde grave y fuerte de guitarra junto con unas hondas que sacaron disparados a soldados y a Dan de la casa en menos de un segundo.

Ember, la causante de esto, salió corriendo con la guitarra en las manos y miró a Danny seriamente.

-¿¡A qué esperas!?-

Estaba algo desconcertado, y no quería mirar a Vlad, pues sintió su mano soltar la suya dejando de tener un mínimo de tensión en los músculos.

Sabía lo que eso significaba, y eso le enfureció más que nada.

Mientras la cantate fantasmal empezó a alejar a los soldados, Danny arremetió contra Dan con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño en los puños.

Pero no había otra cosa en su cabeza que no fuese _"Por tu culpa no me queda nadie... Si no consigo volver atrás voy a matarte... Voy a matarte... Voy a matarte..."_ -¡VOY A MATARTE!- Gritó asestando un golpe en el pecho de Dan que le hizo quedarse sin respiración.

El fantasma cayó al suelo uy Dan estaba encima, golpeando con sus puños como si entre ellos hubiese un puñal o cualquier objeto filoso.

Las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos verdes del chico, pero él solo le golpeaba una y otra vez, sin descanso.

De pronto, en las manos del peliblanco apareció una especie de espada corta de color negro con brillos verdes.

Dan estaba tan mareado que ni lo vio. Tenía a su padre, su Danny sobre él, aunque le estaba golpeando, no podía evitar sentir su miembro endurecerse con solo la idea de que su trasero fuese lo que lo golpeaba ritmicamente.

Danny lo miró con curiosidad. Pesaba y a la vez no, era hermoso, pero le daba demasiado miedo a la vez... Pero una idea llegó a su mente y era que puede que con eso si se pudiese matar a un fantasma completo como era Dan.

Lo agarró con sus manos, lo levantó sobre su cabeza y miró a los ojos de Dan antes de bajarlo rapidamente. O de intentarlo pues cierto fantasma relojero le había agarrado las manos por las muñecas y no parecía muy dispuesto a dejar que Dan muriese.

-¡Suéltame!- Le gritó Danny y Clock Work le quitó la espada corta que cayó sin ruido al lado de Dan.

-Si él muere, todo se queda como está. No pienso ayudarte en nada.- El relojero estaba realmente serio, tenía un termo aparentemente normal en las manos y se lo dio a Danny.

-Cuando yo te avise, debes darle al botón de "absorción".- Danny se lavantó resignado viendo como Dan se levantaba con una mano de Clock ayudándole.

Dan estaba mareado, terriblemente mareado, iba a caerse, pero Clock Work le abrazó para tratar de que no cayese, le miró a los ojos y le besó en los labios, cosa que hizo que Dan se sobresaltase.

-Ya...- Dijo y Danny apretó el botón mientras pudo ver como Dan besaba al relojero y le abrazaba. ¿Acaso Dan tenía lo que se llaman "sentimientos puros"?

Poco le importó a Danny que vio como todos los espectros eran absorvidos por el termo, incluidos su Némesis y Clock Work.

El termo quemaba, y mucho, pero lo agarró y cerró los ojos hasta que notó que dejaba de moverse todo a su alrrededor.

Abrió los ojos y vio que la ciudad seguía tan derruida como unos segundos antes. Pero el cielo estaba azul, había un sol escondiéndose y no había cuerpos de gente, solo personas desmayadas por el suelo de la ciudad.

Rapidamente corrió sin soltar el termo a la zona en la que estaban Vlad y Sam.

La chica estaba despierta y le abrazó lanzándole al suelo en cuanto le vio. No entendía muy bien que sucedía, pero igualmente era feliz de volver a ver a su amigo sano y salvo. Y de estar viva, para que mentir.

-Danny, dios mío... ¿Qué ha pasado?- Dijo la chica sobre él y el chico se transformó en humano. Él si tenía heridas, pero las podía soportar.

-Creo que os he salvado a todos de nuevo.-dijo con una sonrisilla y su amiga se levantó al escuchar un carraspeo a su espalda.

Vlad les miraba cruzado de brazos y Danny se levantó del suelo a duras penas para abrazarle sonriendo feliz de volver a verle con vida.

El mayor sonrió y le abrazó también dejando a la adolescente desconcertada.

-¿¡Qué!?- dijo abriendo la boca hasta casi el suelo y Danny la miró avergonzado.

-Es largo de contar... Antes hay que arreglar esto antes de que alguien más despierte...-

Un resplandor azul hizo que la pareja se separase y en el cuello de Danny apareció un reloj colgante como el que había tenido Dan.

No entendía muy bien que era, pero su instinto le dijo que debía activarlo. Antes de eso Vlad le agarró del brazo, como si pudiese pasarle algo al menor al presionar el botón de inicio.

No pasó nada durante casi cinco segundos y, de pronto, las agujas empezaron a ir hacia atrás despacio y luego más y más rápido hasta que se pararon a las seis de la mañana de hace dos días.

Danny estaba en su habitación con Vlad que seguía agarrado y notablemente mareado del "viajecito". Cayó sentado en la cama y Danny dejó el reloj en la mesilla para abrazarle temblando.

-Vlad... Lo hemos logrado...- dijo feliz y el mayor le abrazó tirándole encima suyo, besándole en los labios.

-Por lo que veo estamos en el momento en el que te desperté...- Dijo el mayor con una sonrisilla y besó el magullado cuello de Daniel despacio.

El menor estaba dolorido por todas partes, pero los besos de Vlad le tranquilizaban y le hacían cosquillas.

-Por un momento pensé que iba a perderte...- dijo el menor y Vlad sonrió y le besó en los labios despacio.

-¿Te parece si mañana aprezco en tu casa para llevarle conmigo de nuevo?-

Danny rio bajo y asintió más feliz de lo que nunca antes había logrado estar.

-Si...-

* * *

Bueno bueno bueno, en serio, ¿qués os ha parecido? Porqué no se porqué lo veo un poco raro este final.

Muchas gracias a todos opr vuestra paciencia y por leerme, espero que hayais disfrutado del fic.

Un saludo y ya nos leeremos en otros tantos que tengo pensado escribir.

Nos vemos.

_~~Lady_ _Vamp~~_


End file.
